Toe-nailing is a construction process in which a horizontal wooden stud, called the "toe-plate", is connected to a vertical wooden stud by nails driven obliquely through both. The procedure produces a sturdy perpendicular connection between studs and is used in structural framing of buildings and in other settings such as window and door framing.
Traditionally, a carpenter joins the two studs by first placing one foot on top of the toe-plate, keeping it snug against one side of the bottom of the unattached vertical stud. The foot acts to steady the vertical stud as the carpenter drives nails downward at an angle, about one inch from the joint, through the vertical stud and into the toe-plate. Thus, the term "toe-nailing". This method, simple as it seems, can take years to master. Keeping one's foot firmly in place while hammering at an angle low to the ground proves challenging for many.
One problem with traditional toe-nailing is that of securely positioning the vertical stud with respect to the toe-plate. In driving a nail at an angle to the studs, the vertical stud has a tendency to move out of position. This is because it is difficult to simultaneously steady the vertical stud with a foot and drive nails at an angle to connect the toe-plate. For this reason, successful toe-nailing often requires the vertical stud to be cut to a perfect length allowing it to be wedged between the toe-plate and an upper horizontal stud. This fit assists the carpenter by holding the vertical stud in place during toe-nailing. However, an imperfect stud length results in either bowing of the stud between the toe-plate and the upper horizontal stud or a loose fit which provides no assistance to the carpenter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,084 discloses a carpenter's toe-nail backup clamp that is cam operated. However, this device has drawbacks, including its inability to accommodate toe-plates of various widths and its lack of an adequate clamping mechanism for securing the device to a toe-plate.
Accordingly, the prior art methods of toe-nailing have proved difficult and cumbersome. The present invention provides a device that solves these problems, making toe-nailing easier, faster, and safer.